You're Thinking Cookies, I'm Thinking
by idkgirl27
Summary: Cartman really only lusts after three things: Butters, food, and world domination. Well he's got Butters and the blonde is more than happy to supply the food. Two out of the three aint too bad... Cartters/Cutters/Buttman a little limey...


**A/N: Hey there :)! Well the only thing to say is that this is a bit lime-ish….. Anyways enjoy!**

"Mmm… you know what would be good right now?"

Butters' sigh goes unheard as he buries his face deep into Cartman's chest. Normally he would perk up at the sound of the other's voice but the warmth that the two were sharing in the brunette's bed was making it much too easy for him to doze off.

A weary breath passes the blonde's lips as Cartman's hand begins to massage his back, rubbing in small circles and making Butters shiver.

"Hey, babe, are you still awake?"

"Hmm?"

Butters' head rises slightly to look up at a pleading pair of chocolaty eyes.

"Do you love me?"

The blonde nods and smiles softly, "'Course I love you. I d-don't just do _that _with everyone."

Cartman didn't need to be reminded of what _that _was referring to, both of their cheeks were still flushed and neither boy has bothered to clean up their mess. Even Butters had found it to tiring for cleanliness in the aftermath of a night spent at home. Cartman was just hoping that Butters wouldn't be too tired to take another one of his requests…..

"Well, if you really love me then you'll give me what I want, right?"

Butters giggles at the question. The boy couldn't possible deny what the larger boy wanted, whether or not he wanted the same thing he always gave in.

Usually it was just time and attention. Like Cartman asking Butters for help in his latest scheme or Cartman asking Butters to sleep with him.

Butters always complied with his boyfriend's though honestly he preferred complying to the second one much more.

However they had just done that and it was rare for Cartman to start on round 2 so soon but the blonde was not about to complain about Cartman's sudden friskiness.

"Sh-should we just get st-straight to it or-"

Cartman grabbed on to Butters' hand stopping his words and the advancement toward, well, towards lil Eric.

"I'm not talking about sex."

"Oh…" Butters took a moment to deal with the fact that he wouldn't be getting lucky again so soon. "Well, wh-what do ya want, Eric?"

A sound of surprise rushed out of him as Cartman flipped him onto his back so that he now loomed over the blonde's much smaller frame.

"Mmm, what I want is…" His lips moved to capture Butters' lips and the blonde is quick to return the kiss as his arms loop around the brunette's neck pulling him even closer. Cartman breaks the kiss but keeps his face close as his eyes connect with the baby blues of the boy underneath him. "….something that will make this even better….." Butters' heart is racing as Cartman moves to straddle his hips. He can't help but love the way Cartman so easily takes control of the situation while leaving him breathless and it looks like maybe Cartman has changed his mind about going for round 2 but this illusion comes to a screeching, and rather confusing, halt. "…I'm thinking cookies."

"Wh-what?"

Butters' brain is much too occupied with desire for him to process any words out of Cartman's mouth.

"Do you remember the ones that you made the other day?"

Butters remember those cookies.

How could he forget?

He had come upon the recipe and thinking of Cartman's sweet tooth he made them as a surprise.

Cartman had loved them and Butters had loved Cartman's personal way of thanking him.

Butters can't help but smile. It seems as if another opportunity has presented itself…..

"The d-double chocolate ch-chunk cookies?"

"Mhmm…." Cartman's eyes seem to glaze over and he licks his lips and Butters quickly notices that the name of these cookies is waking up lil Eric.

Though he's loving the position he's finding himself in, underneath Cartman who is obviously becoming hot and bothered, Butters is somehow able to move away and sits in front of the brunette.

A small hand moves to brush the brown locks off of the larger boy's face.

Butters loves when Cartman's hair is messy and he thinks he's heard the hair style be described as 'sex hair'. However he also hates anything that blocks him from seeing those dark brown eyes that have now focus back onto him.

"I'm gonna go m-make some, 'kay?"

He stands up to leave but Cartman quickly pulls him down for another kiss before resting his forehead against his, "Love you, Butters."

Butters focuses on those eyes, enjoying every second that passes them by. "Love you, Eric."

A sudden chill runs down the blonde's spine causing him to sink deeper into the embrace and remember that he was now exposed to the elements with no protection, besides his boyfriend's arms.

"Woah…. It's a lil' ch-chilly out here…"

It had been easier to ignore the coldness of the outside world when he had been hidden away from it underneath blankets and with Cartman by his side.

"You want me to help you or someth-"

Butters shakes his head before the question was even finished.

Sure Cartman was good with food and the two both indulged in their fetishes together but the blonde couldn't help but remember the Cartman Burgers from his childhood, which had been undeniably delicious but were also undeniably unappetizing upon the discovery of their secret ingredient and eating farts had never been a turn on for him.

Pushing old memories aside Butters simply smiles. "N-no, it's 'kay it sh-shouldn't take too long."

The blonde moves in for one last kiss before grabbing the first article of clothing he can find. He threw it on and Cartman has to hold in a laugh when he sees his shirt practically swallowing Butters and reaching his knees.

However Butters has no time to laugh at clothes that are comically too large for his petite frame.

His plans on getting 'some' is waiting on those cookies and while Butters has always been a fairly patient person there is only so much time he's willing to wait for Cartman.

He rushes down the stairs and works fast and in twenty minutes he's making his way back up the stairs with a plate of cookies and two cups of milk, not to mention a wide grin and a buldge.

Butters remembers an old saying:

_The way to a man's heart is through his stomach._

Well, Butters didn't have to worry about ownership to Cartman's heart. As far as he was concerned that was his and his alone. It wasn't that he was a jealous lover. He just didn't appreciate people touching, talking, looking, or thinking about **his **property.

Cartman could be a bit needy at random times but that was just something that Butters would deal with by giving him any treat his heart desired.

So the food wasn't really to get into Cartman's heart. No, the food was more about getting Cartman into Butters' pants.

**A/N: Okay a couple of things before we part…**

**1.****For any of you who don't know Cartman Burgers is a reference to "Ass Burgers"**

**-"Fuck you Kyle, you're a piece of shit! ….. Kyle, I love you." (Style fangirls squeal in unison 3)**

**2.****This is loosely based on a prompt from the tumblr blog 'Imagine Your OTP'. I don't remember the exact prompt but it went something like….. 'Imagine your OTP baking cookies in the middle of the night. They end up burning the cookies and have to go to the store to buy some.' Well, it's not much like the prompt but I thought this fic up after seeing it and there's still cookies…. (if you're looking for some ideas you should check out that blog. Prompts are free to use without permission just as long as you mention the blog in your author's note)**

**3.****I've never had Double Chocolate Chunk cookies before but they are real and I imagine that they'd be pretty good considering A) cookies are AMAZING bits of heaven and B) they give Cartman foodgasms (but what doesn't?)**

**4.****Butters is horny (I find that adorable!)**

**5.****This is a message to a guest reviewer who goes by the name Chinese Twinkie. You said you read my stuff so im hoping that you read this: Thanks so much for the review and the love! Seriously it was beautiful and made me CRAZY happy and proud! I do my best to keep the Cartman/ Butters' loving in the public's eye and im so happy that I could make you happy! 3 3 3**

**6.****Thanks to all of you for reading this and I hope you liked this!**

**7.****If you still can't tell Cartters/Cutters/Buttman is my OTP! SOOOOOOOO CUT 3**


End file.
